pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaripon
Yaripon Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapon. They are the initial unit type and first units to be given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2, and are useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderatly resistant to fire and sleep attacks. Description The Yaripon's role is to deal damage to the enemy's front line. They can be open to enemy attacks, so prepare some defense, like fire and sleep resistance. They're great at hunting, and they can be the force of the Patapon army. In Patapon, they are primarily the cheapest unit when in base form. Acquisition in Patapon Yaripons are available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yaripons at Mater, by using meat and wood. Acquisition in Patapon 2 Avaliable from the start. You can create more by using Stones and Fangs after retrieving Mater's Sprout. Later you will need Meat and Bones. Fever Mode Yaripons do a high jump attack and does twice the original damage. The jump increases the range of its spear, so Yaripons will walk greater distances towards the enemy to attack. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Yaripons jump and throw their spears diagonally down-right. This is a low ranged attack, used efficiently against closer units that are too close to hit with Attack Mode. It can be very useful against close enemies. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Yaripons do a jump attack just like in Fever mode. Hero Mode The Iron Fist The Hero Yaripon will throw a spear that explodes into green fog on impact, dealing fire damage in a large radius. It is helpful for damaging very large bosses, such as Manboth, Centura, Garuru, and large groups of Karmen. It is worth noting that when the hero is equipped with a great elemental spear, the iron fist will apply the effects of the spear to all units within it's range. For example, a hero yaripon with Great Ice Spear can freeze almost every enemy caught in the blast from the iron fist, making it highly efficient at immobilising huge amounts of the enemy. Yarida (Patapon 3) The Hero will throw a flaming spear straight forward at the enemies. When you level u p Yarida, he will be able to throw more spears. Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Two Spear: Throw two spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Three Spear: Throw 3 spears. Patapon 3 In Patapon there is a female Dark Hero named Fina Indecent(Article Not Done For Fina Indecent). Legend "This warrior once fought a thousand foes" Computer Yaripon's *Makoton - A Zigoton Warrior who vowed vengance on the Patapons *Dark One - An Empowered Version of Makoton Trivia *The three Yaripons that can be found at the beginning of the first and second games also are the same ones that appear at the ending of each game. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Yaripon Category:Patapon units